Charmed By Wolves
by DodgersMutant
Summary: What if the love story was different? What if it was really between Prince Charming and the Huntsman? This is the tale of friendship and romance as the two men try to find love in a crazy world. CharmingHuntsman Slash story. Don't read if you don't like. :


-Chapter One-

Rain pounded onto the earth as loud thunder could be heard. Lightning flashed across the sky as the storm took its toll. There was a small home by the woods with sheep running around. They were frightened by the storm.

A woman looked out the window and saw them. She turned to face her young son who sat at the table drawing.

"Son, can you please put the sheep inside?" She asked him as he dropped his work and nodded.

He pulled on a coat and opened the door as he hurried out. He ran towards the sheep and held a stick in one hand as he led them inside a little pen. A tin roof was above it so they couldn't be wet. The sheep huddled closely together.

One tiny white sheep was scared by lightning and took off to the forest. The boy stared in shock before taking off after it. He chased it through the forest; his feet thudding against the muddy floor.

The sheep made a noise as he darted to the right. The boy smirked as he followed it. As he rounded a huge tree, he saw a figure. It was the figure of a small boy curled up in a ball.

His dark brown hair was matted against his face as he shivered and clawed at the mud. The shepherd boy walked closer to him and got onto his knees before reaching out to touch the other boy's head.

The boy flinched and backed away in fright. He whimpered and put his arms in front of his chest as he looked at the boy.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. Are you lost friend?" The shepherd whispered as he held his palm out.

"Yes. I can't find my home." The boy that was curled in the mud whispered.

"Come to my home. My mom and I can help you." The shepherd said as he held his hand out.

The muddy boy took his hand and rose to his feet. The runaway sheep ran back to the house as the shepherd gripped the smaller boy's hand.

"You can call me David." The shepherd boy said as together they walked hand in hand towards the small cottage.

"Graham," the muddy boy said. They headed to the door and went inside together.

The mother looked up from the table as she worked on a wool coat. She quickly stood and grabbed a blanket before draping it over Graham.

"He's lost mother. I found him in the forest. Can he stay with us?" David said as his mother pulled the smaller boy.

"Of course. Come child. Let's wash you up. David can you prepare him some food?" The woman said as she led Graham into a room.

David walked into the small kitchen and pulled some goat cheese, goat milk, and some toast out. He cut a slice of ham and placed this onto a tray. He set the tray onto the table and waited.

His mother returned a few minutes later with Graham. Graham was now dressed in a pair of David's clothes and he was clean. He quietly sat at the table and David pushed the food towards him.

"Eat Graham. I'm going to go and wash your clothes. You shall rest here tonight." The woman said as she headed into another room.

Graham carefully began to eat as David sat opposite him and watched him. The small boy ate very slowly and quietly. Tiny munching could be heard amongst the raining outside.

"How did you get lost?" David asked Graham as Graham took a sip of milk.

"I was with my parents and then we heard wolves. So we had to run and they left me behind." Graham said with sad eyes.

"Do not fret friend. We will find them." David said as he reached out and patted his arm.

Graham smiled softly then finished his meal. David picked up the tray and went to wash it. He turned to face the smaller boy who was staring at him. They smiled softly at each other.

"Let us rest now," David said and led the other boy into his bedroom. He gave him some pajamas and they both got dressed into them.

David put blankets and a pillow onto the floor and gave Graham his bed. They both laid down and let the rain's pattering lull them into a deep slumber.

"David, are we friends?" Graham whispered as his eyelids drooped.

"Best friends," David whispered as he rolled over to face him. "Now rest," with that they both shut their eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
